


a poem for small things (aka bday greets for our lovely thayse)

by ealovesthay (kiroissi)



Category: THAY X EAT ASS
Genre: AUTHOR CEZ? nonheather is shaking, Multi, au where we love you, eat ass gc but its eat thay gc, happy birthday thay!!!, hope you download this as epub so u can keep it forever mwah, sorry if this is a little late my internet is shit, wait cus that's actually canon who am i kidding?, we love you so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiroissi/pseuds/ealovesthay
Summary: ea loving thay basically
Relationships: chray, maithay, marbthay, safthay, thaycez, thaych, thayhar, thaylle, theydrey, thikki





	1. adore u

**Author's Note:**

> **hello....** idk how this works but i figured you'd like something in a _fic format_ so you can download this and read it whenever you're down!! ofcourse, birthday greets are just the beginning of many more letters to come. minus points for our late _**~fic~** _submission but we're pulling through anyway cus its thay month!! we love you so much SKJDHAKSHDKASHD 

THAYYYYYYY!! happy birthday bro, how does it feel to be one of the sweetest, most caring, one of the funniest and talented ppl I’ve ever met ;___; thank u for being such a great friend and always being so supportive of everything I do <3 hope your day is just as aMAAAAZING as you are! ^-^ bts and I love you LONG TIME !!!

from: **a** udrey

song: **a** dore u


	2. change up

happy birthday thay!! hope you’ll have an amazing birthday today! i love you and hope you’re taking care of yourself!! you’re so so kindhearted, sweet and all around an amazing person. i’m so thankful that we’re friends and i hope we can get closer. anyways, hope you enjoy and happy birthday once again!!

from: **c** hris

song: **c** hange up


	3. eyes wide open

HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY THAY BABY!!! 

i know we havent been talking much but i want u to know i miss u very much i hope u enjoy the rest of ur birthday!! ure one of the people id trust my life with the most. i hope more good things come to you as a new chapter of ur life opens. u are so loved, thay. always remember that ♡ hope we get to catch up soon 

from: **e** lle

album: **e** yes wide open


	4. feel special

HEY THAY!! I wanted to do something special but unfortunately i didn't have enough time to edit so im settling for something quick and easy, something you'll appreciate and keep :D but before all that, i wanna say happy birthday and i hope you have the greatest november and end of 2020 ever. you mean a lot to me and i only wish for us to grow closer. eat lots of yummy foods and live life without regrets. i love you very much and im here if you need somebody to cry over fics AKJSDHKASHD im always here for you lovie i hope you know that!!!

ANYWAY YES ENJOY UR OWN AO3 BOOK FILLED W BDAY MESSAGES. AHHHHHHH

from: **f** rancez

song: **f** eel special


	5. my time

omfg tharry happy birthday bro I love you so much you know you have a big ass heart you stan a lot of people love them all then you have us your friends and like damn you give love to a lot of people and omg you deserve as much love and actually no you deserve more okay I love you so much I wish you the best fucking birthday ever and I didn’t forget that you were a big part of ea and making it happen youre not only a very god and best friend of mine but you’re one of the reasons I’m friends with some of the best people in the world I feel comfortable talking with you and you always have the best way to make me feel that you’re funny and cute and give a lovely vibe in the gc always like fr and I started to go back to reading because of you too you made excited to read Harry Potter books and complete the city of bones books I really love you bro and I love seeing you happy and all over my tl talking about people I have no idea who tf they are but like again I love you so fucking much and happy birthday hope you have a wonderful day just like you!!

from: **m** ai

song: **m** y time


	6. map of the soul: 7

to one of the most genuine and purest people ive ever met, Happiest birthday to you our precious Thay i wish you all the love and happiness in life, you deserve the entire world. Thank you being there with me and always listens to me. Youre one of the people i deeply admire, youre very kind and prettyi love you so so much. Please always take care of yourself and always remember youre very very much loved.

from: **m** arbs

album: **m** ap of the soul:7


	7. no more dream

happy birthday thay!! i love you so much. i know we didn’t Really start talking until recently but you’re so easy to talk to. also i feel like I can say anything to you and get your unbiased opinion on it which I really appreciate. you’re always there for the people you love even if you’re not doing well yourself and that’s really admirable of you, i wish i could give u a hug irl and tell u ure doing amazing. I don’t think you appreciate yourself enough tbh so I hope you love yourself a little more after reading this. It’s not much but you do deserve all the happiness, love, and success in the world!! happy birthday thay, here’s to another year of being a hag and a loser

LOVE U

from: **n** ikki

song: **n** o more dream


	8. run

hi thay!! a very, very happy birthday to you <3 we've been friends for awhile now and i mean this when i say that you've really left a mark on my life. thank you for being one of the few genuine friendships i've made on here and i would love to meet you in person one day to give you the biggest hug! from the person who loves you the mostest, rachie

from: **r** ach

song: **r** un


	9. serendipity

Dear thay, I’d like to start this letter with a quote from bts themselves: Our meeting is a mathematical formula, religious precept, and providence of the universe the evidence of destiny given to me, you’re the source of my dream My hand stretched you is a destined fate And that’s what you are to me thay, a destiny, someone I was bound to meet encrypted in our dna from the moment of birth I knew I had to see thay as the most amazing beautiful person she is. I wish you the most blessed birthday you’ve ever had so far with so much love and joy, with smiles plastered on your face, cake and candy in your hand and a throbbing good feeling in your heart. Thay…I don’t know where to start with our friendship due to the fact that it’s been such a long lasting one, we’ve known each other for two whole years it feels like a life time ago.

From the first time I talked to you just like bts says you were the source of my dream, a good positive resource I had, someone who comforted me when needed, who laughed with me when asked and who loved me unconditionally even with my obsession with hyyh and other. Even though we went to a lot, we witnessed a lot of highs and lows I still think my life in one way or another wouldn’t have been the same without you especially us becoming close through EA and the friendships we made there. I still remember you sending me 50 fic recommendations filtered down to the taste I like and me still not being able to get myself to read them BUT I WILL ONE DAY I PROMISE, I remember when we talked about how cute hobi is, how your edits are an absolute work of art that I cannot fathom crafting myself.

There’s so many things I hold close that come from you, your good sense of humor, your softness even through your tweets I feel it, youre incredibly delicate and kind and even though I don’t show it often I do love you more than words can describe. From the times we watched teen beachn movie with rach, our times with worm bash, planning hobi’s birthday with the layouts, when we watched what’s wrong with secretry kim and us trying to get EA to film a tiktok even though we were miles away. You’re incredibly dedicated to bts, to your friends, to the things you love and I, from the bottom of my heart, never want you to lose that. Every experience you make, every thing that happened in your life led you to me and to your friends. In the end, time heals and makes life better, in the end I will be waiting with my hand outstretched because as bts say our meeting was a mathematical formula.

I wish you the best day today, I want you to feel like the most loved appreciated person because you are exactly that to me I hope we’ll spend another 2 years gloriously, Love Your Saf

from: **s** af

song: **s** erendipity


	10. spring day

What's Wrong With Sahay?

happy birthday thayse!!!! i hope the day was celebrated well and that you're happy. i'm sending you many hugs and head pats, mostly to finally be able to touch your super soft hair. i hope you know how much you mean to me. seriously, you're my best friend. seeing you around gives me comfort, and i always feel happy whenever we interact with each other. although the days where we watch something together are more apart than before because of irl business, i always look forward to them. you offer me a safe place with your presence and time. thank you for that. may the sahay drama nights last a long time, and our friendship in general. i wouldn't want to lose such a lovely person. please take care of yourself, you're strong but not invincible, so i hope you remember that. 

i love you so much,  
sahar, your bestfriend

from: **s** ahar  
song: **s** pring day


	11. end

HAPPY BIRTHDAY THAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **WE LOVE YOU SO MUCH.**

We hope this bundle of letters can be a source of strength and comfort for you. 

**love, _ea_**


End file.
